


Sanders Sides One Shots

by YTfandont



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Author is bad at tags, Confession, Confessions, Crush, Crying, Dark Sides, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, I will put TWs where needed, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Patton is sad, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships, Repression, This is cute, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wing AU, Wings, author is also dyslexic lol, confession of feelings, dee is soft really yknow, feelings are hard, like the angst is microscopic, okay ch3 is angsty, repression of feelings, sanders sides one shots, shhhh, very mild angst, wing grooming ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTfandont/pseuds/YTfandont
Summary: TAGS ADDED AS ONESHOTS ARE ADDEDI'm doing a ship one shot book!! Please drop some requests. The requests can be just a ship, or a headcannon for me to write. All chapters will be 1500+ words, but most reach well over 2000. I'll get through as many as possible, as long as it fits these rules:I will do:- 3+ people ships / Poly ships- Aus (if you give me detail on the Au)- Any other HCs like that. I'm open to basically all suggestions.- Continuations of previous oneshots I've done.But please note :- No Rem/Rom or any kind of incest- No major character death (can't be doing that kinda angst for myself, sorry lads)- No Smutty NSFW- Nothing with major cheating
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Patton/Remus - Good Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another 5 am, unedited fic. I don't hate this though, hope yall enjoy.

It had been a while since the two known Dark sides had been 'accepted'. I say it like that because in reality, Thomas hadn't totally accepted every lie Deceit pushed him to tell nor every thought Remus whispered to him. But both were better, especially Remus. He'd gone from spouting nothing but awful comments, intrusive or otherwise, to keeping the worst of it under control. Recently he'd even worked with his brother to come up with ideas. They still butted heads a lot.

But it was better,

For all of them.

Eventually the other sides got used to the two of them being around a lot more. They slowly begun to see the dark sides as allies, if not then friends. And out of this came a few unlikely friendships.

One of these unlikely friendships, consisted of Patton and Remus. Sure, Morality loved everyone, hugely, he had a lot of love to give and very much intended on giving it. That part made sense. Remus on the other hand, he had an aggressive way of talking to others, a incredibly lewd humour and had been - and still sometimes was- seen as genuinely scary.

But out of any new friendship between the four 'original' sides, and the two dark sides, Remus and Patton were definitely the closest. Hell, even looking at friendships that weren't a light and a dark side, they were still one of the closest.

Things generally seemed peaceful, a good friendship, a healthy bond. But, if you face the facts, this isn't the kind of bond Remus or Patton wanted from this. Both of them were at least a little bit very in love with the other. But never believed, or even thought that, the other would feel the same.

So, fast forward to this weeks movie night with the sides and you have everyone sat, watching the film of choice. Although everyone was together, naturally some had gravitated towards each other. Roman had his arm around Virgil, the emo looking side was rested against the Prince, looking like he was struggling to keep his sleepy eyes open. You'd also notice that Logan and Deceit were closer together then normal, shoulder leant against each other, legs touching as they sat, quietly criticising the plot holes to one another.

That left Patton and Remus. Although yes, you definitely could fit the six of them (seven at a squish, even, if this wasn't in the mind scape without Thomas), the two of them had taken residence on the floor. Patton was sat cross-legged with Remus' head in his lap. The duo were also practically swaddled in a blanket. As Remus used Patton's legs as a pillow, Patton carded his hands through the surprisingly soft, dark hair on his head.

This was how they spent most evenings, cuddled up in some way shape or form.

As the credits started to roll, someone snapped the lights on. After a short discussion of the movie, the sides started to up and leave, starting with Roman and Virgil. At some point Virge had fallen asleep on Roman and the Prince took it up on himself to carry him to bed, shockingly without waking him up.

Logan sunk out, then Deciet, with a short "Have a good morning" to the two remaining sides.

In his head, Patton couldn't deny this was nice, but that's all the two of them were...'nice'. He felt ungrateful wanting more, knowing how unlikely it truly was. A slight sadened guilt washed over him, but he forced those kind of thoughts to the back of his mind.

As Remus sat up, he showed a ever so slightly forced smile to the creative trait. Remus grinned instantly, shifting a looping an arm around Patton's shoulders, pulling him close. They locked eyes for a second, before Patton turned away, laughing a little.

"Alright, that does it for movie night. I should probably be getting to bed."

"Awh, how come?" Remus whined a little. "Thomas isn't doing anything tomorrow, so what's it matter if we stay up all night. We could just sit and do fuck all-"

"Hey, language..." Patton said, pointedly. His tone was soft, knowing really that Remus wouldn't stop with the constant cursing.

"Whatever, you know I'm right, Daddy."

"Something about the way you say that, makes it sound so much worse then it should be."

"Oh, I know."

"Anyway." Patton started, he knew how Remus could persuade him to do a lot. He was determined to not totally knock his sleep schedule. "I do need to go to bed." He definitely wanted to stay up, he'd stay up all day and night with him if he could but, not so deep down, he knew that wouldn't help his emotions, his feelings to the other.

After a grumble, Remus did let up, moving off Patton and sitting opposite him.

"Hey, what if you slept with me instead?"

"You mean like a sleep over?"

"No... I meant we could- Yeah, actually yeah, yeah a sleepover." Remus corrected himself.

Patton looked down, hoping the red in his cheeks wasn't too obvious. It was just a sleepover. "I'd love too!" He replied, grinning.

Somehow, just then, Remus had managed to stand up and pick Patton up, all in one movement. He was holding him bridal style, grin on his face. Instinctively, Patton had grabbed onto his top, but slowly eased up, relaxing as he felt himself in a strong, secure hold. He smiled back then rested his head on Remus' shoulder stifling a yawn.

It didn't take long for them to get back to Remus' room at all, once there Patton was dropped onto his bed. To Patton the room was welcoming, warm and safe. He'd been there before quite a few times, but never overnight. There was a specific feeling he got from the place that once made him uneasy, now made him calm and at ease.

Out of nowhere, Remus summoned a blanket and draped it over Patton. He then flopped down next to him.

"Want anything to eat? It is a sleepover." Remus nudged into Patton's shoulder as he asked.

"Rem it's almost midnight." He really could've gone for something sweet just then.

Remus grinned, grabbing at Patton's arm, eventually finding his hand to take hold of. "That's the point, right? Scarfing enough food down till you feel like your gonna vom everywhere... Then sleeping it off!"

"Please don't make yourself sick..!!" Patton laughed, dispite how serious he was. "But you do have a point."

"Exactly! Cookies then?" Pat simply nodded, a wide grin on his face.

The two of them sat talking for a little longer, eating cookies and enjoying their shared company (by eating cookies- I mean Patton being fed cookies by Remus.)

Over the short time, the two of them grew physically closer, now Remus found himself leant against the backboard of the bed, with in his lap. The moral aspect had his legs curled against his chest, snuggled between being swaddled in a blanket for the second time that evening, and Remus.

This left each of the sides feeling the same thing. A slightly upset delight. The delighted happiness of being so close, with the man he was a little in love with, and in Remus' case, he always loved when Patton showed how much he trusted him now. By sleeping on him- doing something so comfortably showed how safe he felt around Remus. It gave him a lovely warm feeling inside.

Once Patton felt his eyelids grow heavy and his head dropping as he struggled to stay awake at all, he nudged an elbow into Remus.

"Hmm... Where am I sleeping...?"

"I, uh, I mean I can summon another bed... Or... you could share with me?" Remus seemed oddly hesitant to ask.

Patton felt himself waking up a little more after that, his heart beating fast enoughl he was sure Remus knew. "I'd be okay with sharing..." He smiled, looking down as his face heated up.

Remus felt warm delight spread through him. This meant he'd get to spend the whole night with Patton, right by his side. "Awh, you want to spend the night with Dukey!" This was, what the creative aspect assumed was, the closest they'd ever come to being 'romatic' together.

Patton laughed a soft laugh. "I sure do... If 'Dukey' is okay with me sharing with him." He quoted the nickname back.

The Duke nodded, grinning hugely once more. The two of them shuffled around a little, getting themselves comfortable in Remus' bed. Although it wasn't small- it wasn't the biggest bed ever. They were closee- but not too close. Not that either of them would really mind being 'too close'

Once settled, the Duke snapped his fingers and sent the lights off. In his head, he was sure this was going well so far. So maybe pushing his luck with a little joke, wouldn't be so bad.

"Good night, Pat... What about good night kisses?" He tried to make it sound as much like a joke as possible, knowing deep down that Patton shouldn't ever want something like that from him of all people- or sides.

Remus knew, at the end of the day, it didn't mattow who accepted him, or how. He'd done awful things to Thomas and the others in the past that he'd never be able to make up for. He knew he didn't deserve redemption or love. Definitely not from some like Patton. And definitely not something as strong as the feelings he had for the side.

"I mean, if you want to, I could go for some good night kisses."

"Ahaha, only ki- wait what!?" Remus starred a Patton with wide eyes. That wasn't what he was supposed to say.

"You did say 'good night kisses', right?" Patton had a small, nervous smile on his face as he looked up at Remus.

Remus nodded slowly. He had to get Patton to verbally clarify that was what he wanted from him. It left him shaking with dread. Now he'd have to point out to Patton that he was joking because he'd never want to do that to Patton of all sides, he couldn't bear to see him with someone like himself either, especially if it was him.

"No... No no no no no. Fuck no." Remus hissed under his breath, disgusted at himself for even thinking he'd be able to get at Patton like that.

"Hey, Hey, Remus, it's okay." Patton pulled himself up onto his elbows, placing a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The Duke stilled into silence for a moments before shaking his head, not able to make eye contact with him. "No, it's not that. I do want to kiss you - of course I fucking do, have you seen yourself? I want to kiss you everywhere, every day, all over your fucking face, I-" Remus felt something dangerously close to a sob knock through him and he stopped his confession.

He felt Patton's hand on his back, rubbing small circles as he started talking in his sweet, soft voice that was just so perfect. He didn't even scold Remus for his fowl mouth. "Hey, Rem, it's okay. Here, just take a deep breath." He paused for a second, taking in deep breaths as the taller side attempted to stop crying. "Can you tell me exactly what's got you upset, would you be okay with that?"

Remus sighed, letting his tears fall as he choked down sobs. He felt nothing less then pathetic but knew he deserved that cruising feeling.

"Patton, I love you. I want you, like lovers, I want you in every way, and I, I shouldn't." Remus carried on and Pat just listened. Remus explained his feelings best he could. Everytime he made a point, he repeated what he'd already said: he was sorry to Patton for how he felt, he was sorry for how this would effect him and how he didn't deserve the happiness he got from being with him.

By the end of the explanation, the confession and the apology, both sides were in tears.

There was a crushing quiet between the two of them for a long moment. Then Patton talked.

"I... I don't agree that you don't deserve this. I fully believe that you deserve love- and that you're not a bad person now." Remus looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Patton, I-"

"Remus, I love you, like you love me, I really do. And I think that love is something everyone who feels it really does deserve."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd managed to trick Patton into believing that. Even though, maybe not so deep down, he knew that he wasn't lying, he knew he was in his right mind. But it just seemed so unlikely, too good for him. Patton loving him? Unbelievable, but something he oh, so wanted.

"Not me. Not from you. Pat, listen, you're all things good. You're good feelings, literal morality. Why the fuck would I deserve to be loved by you?"

"Remus I..." Patton seemed to think something over, like he was choosing the right stream of words. "Remus, I can't stop loving you like this because I know you're better then ever- you're trying to get even better too." He carried on his reasoning, trying to present as many reasons as he could as to why he loved the creative side, why he so desperately needed him to see himself worthy of love. He could've gone all night.

In fact, Patton would've gone on all night, if he hadn't stopped talking for just a second. He was cut off by Remus tightly grabbing him into what would've been a hug but was much closer to a tackle or bundle. If they hadn't been sat, they'd have toppled over.

The sudden impact of it caused Patton to stop talking, hugging back tightly. He didn't let go until Remus loosened his grip, not wanting them to loose that contact until he was ready to.

"Holy shit- you actually love me?"

"I do! I love you!" Patton couldn't help but grin, that beautiful, warm smile.

He was mors shocked at how he'd surprised Remus into silence. It was just a few seconds, but silence it was. The side just nodded, waiting for him to process it.

When he finally returned the smile, Patton leant forward, pushing his for head against Remus'.

"So... How about that good night kiss?" He whispered.

It didn't take anything else for a Remus to be convinced. His lips where quickly, firmly pushed against Patton's as they joined in a deep, sweet kiss.

It was not at all long after that that Remus realised that yes, he was worth some love from some brilliant people.


	2. Virgil /Patton - Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton just needs a break, Virgil is determined to make sure he gets a well needed rest without being woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A QueerPlatonic fic for my first request. I haven't written anything from a QueerPlatonic relationship, nor did I know much about this kind of relationship before hand. I'm very sorry if this isn't too great, I'll change a few things when I have time to update and make changes.
> 
> Until then, here's a semi- decent fic.

For the most of the day, Patton had seemed a little off. It started with the overall lack of energy. Anyone who'd known Patton on a good-or even average day- would've known something was off with him. He was less bubbly. Zoning out was the next part, the way he wouldn't churp into whatever conversation was being had. Things like this seemed to add up over the few hours he was up and about the mindscape. 

As the day went on, each smile seemed more forced, faker and faker as time went on. He even seemed to allow himself to look down, almost desolate inside when he thought no one was watching. It hadn't taken too long for Virgil to notice.

Today wasn't Patton's day, it didn't take a genius to realise that. But Virgil being Virgil was worried- he's picked up on evey little part of Patton's act. 

It was around afternoon when he finally caught Patton alone. He was sat in the living room, alone. Virgil came in and sat in the arm of the sofa next to him, noting how Patton 'perked up' as soon as he noticed him. 

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?" Even his voice sounded drained. 

"I, uh..." Virgil still didn't like confrontation either way it went. "I was kinda here to talk to you, about you." He ended the sentance like it was a question almost, unsure of how to bring this up. 

Patton's face turned to confusion pretty quickly, like his act had been fool proof. "What about me? I'm doing absolutely wonderful!" 

Virgil shook his head, leaning back on the wall. "Hey, it's fine to not be okay, y'know." He paused, not wanting to push boundaries too hard, then continued. "And you just seem a little... Tired?" 

Patton seemed to consider what he was saying before letting out a long sigh. He knew How right Virgil was, how he wasn't feeling it for whatever reason. 

"Maybe you're right..." He'd even started to let some of his pretending down. "I think I need a nap." 

Virgil nodded, wishing him a good sleep, hoping he felt better after. As Patton sunk out, he sent him a small but genuine smile. 

\---

Later that afternoon, a good couple hours later, Logan, Roman and Virgil were back in the living room. They'd been here, keeping to themselves for a little while, staying surprisingly quiet for the most part. 

It wasn't until Roman looked up, visibly thinking for a second, until the quiet was broken. "Hey, do either of you know where Patton is?" 

Logan shook his head, Virgil answered. "In his room. He wasn't feeling great too great so he'd having a nap."

Roman nodded. "And you're sure he's okay, right?" 

Virgil hesitated. It had been quite a while. Normally Patton would be back by now. "I'll check on him. If he's awake, I'll see if he's okay." He left before either could say anything. 

It didn't take long for him to reach the end of the corridor which Patton's room was. He'd have to walk all the way down but that was okay. As he started the walk, he noticed footsteps behind him. He turned, narrowing his eyes when he saw nothing. Turning back around, he almost jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with the Dark side that was Remus. 

"Oh, it's you." Virgil fought to keep down whatever panic had arised from the sudden appearance of the Duke. 

Remus grinned a grin that meant no good. "Yes! Me, your fu-" 

"Can you just go away, I have something to do." He kept walking, stopping when he reached the door. 

"Ooo! Like who?" 

"What? No, you know what I mean. Can you go now?"

"You're no fun." Came the whiney response. "Let me see what you're doing." This was peak Remus behaviour. Being annoying until he got his more annoying way.

"Fine. I'm just checking on Patton. Can you clear off now? Go bother Dee." 

"I think I'd rather talk to Daddy." Remus reached over, aiming to push the door open. Virgil slapped his hand away, hissing as he did. 

Remus actually backed up, rolling his eyes and laughing in mockary of Virgil's reaction. 

It took a little more back and forth talking to get him to clear off without making too much noise, but eventually Virgil did. He hopped that wasn't enough noise to wake the potentially sleeping Patton. Once he leant oh so carefully against the door to listen, he assumed he hadn't woken up yet. 

After what Remus had just done, Virgil couldn't count on him, or the other four sides to not wake Patton up. So he sat down on the floor outside the door, resting his head on the side. It wasn't too uncomfortable, he felt relaxed by the cool quiet atmosphere too. Staying here until Patton woke up, definitely wouldn't be the easiest way to keep the others from bothering him, but it was nice. 

Beisdes, what if he went to tell the others he was okay, and Remus came back to bother him? 

So Virgil sat, for another twenty minutes. By this time he could feel himself growing tired, his body entering sleep mode from lack of movement. 

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Roman. The Prince looked him up and down, as if to question why he was on the floor. 

"I didn't want anyone to wake him up." Virgil spoke before Roman got too close. 

Roman slowed down, stopping a little way from Virgil. "He was really out of it then?" 

He nodded. "I hope he was just tired." He fumbled with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Maybe we could just ask hi-" 

"No!" Virgil snapped, before looking down, feeling bad for his unnecessary reaction. "No, just let him sleep."

"I..." Roman nodded after hesitating. "Okay, fine. Just tell me when he's away."

Virgil nodded, and that was that. 

It wasn't until a little while later, did Patton wake up. He definitely felt a lot better, worried for his sleep schedule, sure, but better. He got up and stretched with a genuine spring in his step. 

For the last week or so, he'd been so worried about other people's problems, rushing around to help whatever side needed it, he'd never taken a moment for himself. Normally he didn't need it, but thank heck Virgil was there to call him out on it. 

Once he'd shaken the warm, sleepy feeling from his body, he walked to the door and opened it. 

He almost walked right past the sleeping form of Virgil. What on earth was he doing there? 

Crouching down, Patton very carefully placed a hand on his, gently squeezing. "Hey, Virge...?" He spoke in a soft, calm voice as to not startle the side. 

Virgil still woke with a slight start, but quickly squeezed Patton's hand back. He'd only been dozing, and it reslly hadn't been intentional at all. 

"Virgil!" Patton was speaking normally now, smiling and happy again. "Are you okay? Why're you down there?"

It took the anxious side a second to catch up and remember where he was. He quickly explained what was going on, how he hadn't wanted to disturb him, nor have anyone else wake him up. 

Patton smiled, as if he found that sweet. Maybe he did, Virgil didn't know. 

"You could've joined me, yknow. If you're still tired we could go back.." He stood, placing a hand on his door, offering out a hand to him. 

Virgil took his hand, standing and stretching a little. He shook his head. "It's fine, I wasn't that tired" 

"You sure?" Patton gently wrapped his arms around Virgil, holding him in a loose hug. He smiled and cupped a hand to his face. 

"I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some requests yo
> 
> :D


	3. Deceit/Virgil - Change The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit wants to change the past. Instead he ends up with repression and something dangerously close to being in love. Here we see how that's treating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% a vent fic. It's as angsty as I get with one shots so hey. No TWs needed but it is a little all over the place as it's mostly drabble. 
> 
> no requester

Deceit wouldn't admit to a lot. This was anything from lies, things he's done- or wanted to do- and feelings. There was no side in the entire mindscape that would convince him to tell the full truth when it came to feelings.

Here he sat in the darkest corner of Thomas' mind. Not a dark place, per say, that was literal, or evil. In fact, if you had to visualise it, it would be painted bright and hopeful with smiles- all lies of course. This was a place where even intrusive thoughts would not dare to intrude.

When he wasn't needed for his own plans, this was where Deceit came to sit. His own personal corner to sit and regret things that he couldn't change in the past. Why would he want to be out there, out where he could see the light sides, accepting Virgil the way they had.

Maybe it was the way he was, maybe it was just a few things he said. It hadn't been all that long ago had Anxiety finally 'cut ties' with the dark sides in the most official way he could. Dispite other company, this left the lying side not alone, but lonely.

Every time he'd butted heads with Virgil, each time he'd taunted or teased. He hadn't meant to upset him, not really, he cared more then he'd ever admit even to himself. Even after they'd fought for the final time, Deceit hadn't wanted him gone.

The whole apology thing would've been easier if feelings weren't so hard, so impossible to work with. You couldn't lie about a feeling, not really. It had left him a million miles out of depth.

Deceit curled up tighter, feeling the familiar prick of tears at his eyes. He let the tide of tears hit, let the sob leave him. He'd hopped Virgil's final parting would've replaced the feelings, the genuine love he felt, with hate. They had not. He could feel it, creeping through him.

Back when the three of them, the dark sides, Himself, Remus and Virgil, had been a close knit group, it'd felt like a high school crush. As the feelings built, so did repression.

-Yeah, Morality wasn't so special with that, it wasn't just him-

Eventually, when a teasing joke came up, a hint that someone could potentially see through the facade. It was terrible, Virgil's reaction that was. He'd hide away, hiding beneath the hood of his jacket, pulling at the sleeves. He couldn't even make eye contact with Deceit. That's how repulsed Anxiety was at the idea of him having feelings for him.

As time went on from that particular incident, Deceit had become jaded to Virgil. That's what he told himself. He was really a lovestruck fool.

As Deceit tried to get his thoughts in order, he remembered something he hadn't thought of in a while. It really would've tipped him over the edge, if he wasn't already over it. He remembered the last time he and Virgil had a peaceful, genuine time together.

There was a time when Anxiety trusted him more then anything - funny how uneasy and hateful he was to him now. It hadn't been a good day for Virge in anyway, he was a mess by the end of the day, stressed and exhausted from anxiety attack after attack. Dee had eventually found him, hidden away in his room. He'd stayed as far away as possible from everyone that day. But, after some coaxing, Deceit had him out, sat on the floor together. It had taken longer the usual to calm him down, but of course, Dee was willing to wait that out.

It seemed like it would've been a long night and some dark, evil part of Deceit was almost delighted. It had been so long since he'd had a night with Virgil.

Eventually he'd calmed down enough to enjoy his company. Virgil had almost burnt out by this time, he'd rested his head on his friend's shoulder, finally close to his kind of 'relaxed'. Deceit acted without thinking, which almost cost him the night. He reached out and arm, putting it round Anxiety's shoulders. But the reaction caught him of guard, the sudden tension and flinch he'd elicited from Virgil made him feel sick. It was just a reaction, just part of who he was but somehow, it had shook him to the core.

After a short moment, Virgil was under his arm, having put himself there. Deceit had a huge wave of relief crash through him as he held the side close.

Deceit rested his head against the cold wall behind him, sighing almost happily. Then he caught himself. He didn't deserve to relish that past happiness. He felt the ghost of that past smile drift off his lips.

Them he was angry. He was angry at everything, the light sides, this whole light and dark divide. He was angry at Virgil too.

No

No that wasn't right.

He was angry at himself, he had the chance to fix what had happened between them, the fight. He could've out his feelings aside and offered a safer place for Virgil before he left. He could've done a lot.

But he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop requests lads


	4. Dark Sides - Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing grooming with the dark sides. Some soft strange dark family things occur. In theory this is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, this did push me out of my zone but I kinda enjoyed it too so thank you millions for the request!!
> 
> Request - Wing Au

Even now Virgil hadn't been with the Dark Sides as much as he'd been in the past - when he spent time with them, it wasn't as bad as it could seem.

Although the three of them didn't always get on for many, many reasons it was times like these that were the best. 'Times like these' were made up of soft, shockingly trusting moments.

These moments mostly consisted of an, again, surprisingly high amount of physical attention. And in this particular case; wing orientated attention.

As gorgeous as wigs were on a person, they still needed attention. The more someone kept the hidden away, concealed and forced away, the more attention they needed. The easiest way to do this? Get someone to help.

Virgil's wigs were beautiful; from the black, glossy bases right through to the hints of wonderful grey undertones. He was undeniably beautiful both with or without them on show.

Dispite being told, each time the three of them had these intimate moments, Virgil still had nothing but hate and insecurity towards them. So when he turned up to the other two dark sides, before he even said anything, the eagerness to both Remus and Deceit's actions (show in very different ways) was always a shock, even if he tried to anticipate, or understand that there must be another reason for the excitement in the both of them whenever he showed up. There was no way it was just because it was him, right?

Within no time he was sat, Hoodie bundled in his lap. He was grateful for not having to take his shirt off for this- he could improvise when it came to that.

This part of the mindscape wasn't a place he come to for no reason, but he didn't dislike it. Being here, in the true 'dark side' territories, was technically home, and he kinda loved it. Even when he had these elegant wings stretched out just enough for the most of them to be accessible to the other two sides.

To say the other's didn't have the same issues, of having wings would be a lie. They all had them, Virgil had seen every side's at some point by now. The issue was more that they were always with someone, Virgil found himself hiding away from everyone else sometimes.

But he was here, and damn did it feel great to have a stretch like that.

As normal, be felt hands on his shoulders first, even when he was expecting it, the touch could be a shock and there was never ill will here. These two were his family after all.

"Alright Virgil, are you ready?" Deceit's voice was right in his ear, he could feel the whisper of it just behind his head.

"Yeah, go on." He nodded, getting a noise of excitement from Remus. The intrusive side was, unlike Virgil, shirtless. Not that this was unusual. He had his own wings out and displayed as he normally did.

When the expert hands first started grooming, Virgil almost instantly felt better. It did not take long for his eyes to flutter shut. He wasn't sleepy, but more in some blissful state of relaxation. He lent back, ending up leaning against Remus. The creative side smiled down at him and continued. They held the position for a good amount of time before Dee spoke up.

"I see you're totally not enjoying yourself." Deceit commented. Virgil couldn't see his face, but he could hear the smile all the same. He nodded, shuffling a little as Remus did.

He opened his eyes, looking to Deceit who'd moved in front of him at some point. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Virgil replied.

"Yeah! A while too long!" Remus piped up. In all honesty, the anxious side was surprised he'd stayed quiet this long. Had they missed him that much that even he could stay quiet for that long. "Dee was pining over you! And, obviously I missed you too Virgie!"

He stopped the grooming for a second to wrap his arms around Virgil's middle, resting his chin on his shoulder at the same time.

Deceit looked like he was going to deny it, but hadn't. Instead he fixed Virgil with an odd look, one that Anxiety couldn't quite understand. He placed a hand on Virgil's face and talked, keeping his voice quiet.

"You know you're always welcome here." He hissed out a few more things, reminding Virgil of how loved he was here. It made him feel bad, though that clearly wasn't the intent. He couldn't help how drawn to the light sides he was.

"I can't tell if that's a lie, yknow." He gave Dee and almost smile, knowing full well he hadn't been lying.

"Oh yep, definitely a lie."

"Now that was a lie." Virgil chuckled slightly.

Deceit nodded, agreeing, and went back to the grooming, working his way in from the tips. Remus was doing the same on the over side, keeping it thorougher. It didn't take long for them to both pass the 'half way mark'.

This was a point that let Virgil angle his wings in what was close to an encompassing embrace. They weren't packed together in some forced hug, but they were close, held in their own little world together, the three of them protected by Virgil's beautiful wings.

Once they finished, the two darks sides sat either side to Virgil in total quiet (other then Remus' constant shuffling).

"I'd normally go back now but..." Virgil nodded in the direction of his room, but trailed off.

"Somewhere else you'd rather be?" Deceit craned his neck to look at Virgil's face, studying it.

Remus looked at them. "I hope it's not with my stinky brother...!" He declared.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but smirked at the comment. "No, no, don't worry. Not there." He paused. "Also, you're the stinky one."

Remus nodded, as if to say 'hey, that's fair.' then looked at Virgil to carry on.

"I think I'd like to stay, with you two."


	5. Patton/Deceit - Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Vday

"Yes, I'm fine, really!" Patton smiled, giving the same response he'd given to Virgil for the third time today. It was only the morning too.

"Okay... If you're sure." Virgil didn't seem sure himself.

"Absolutely!" Patton forced his smile to widen.

\---

"... And you're sure nothings happened to upset you? Right Pat, you know you can talk to me y'know."

Roman and he had been sat together in the imagination. Roman had invited him out. Claiming they hadn't spent good quality time together in a while. It was probably just that he wanted to talk about whatever was going on with Patton.

Patton laughed, a laugh that was, once more, forced. It sounded genuinely to those who didn't actively look for lies.

"Roman, I'm doing well. I hope you are too!" he'd replied.

\---

It was now the evening. After a whole day of 'pretending' as Patton called it, he was tired. He was sat, by himself. It didn't take long for someone else to walk to him.

This time, it was Logan. He took a seat next to Patton, after checking it was okay for him to sit with. There was a moment of quiet that would've been awkward if it wasn't with Patton. Then Logan spoke up.

"I know this isn't my place, but has anything upset you? I can't help but notice how down you've been."

Patton shook his head. "Thanks for looking out for me, but everything is tip-top right now!"

Logan nodded, unwilling to push the topic.

\---

It wasn't that long after the conversation with Logan, when Patton retired to his room. He was so worn down. He wasn't especially sure why, nothing had happened, nothing had triggered him. Today was just a down day.

-and no, he hasn't been lying about how he'd been feeling. He was pretending. There was no reason why he'd have to worry the others with mindless issues.

So he sat on his bed, head in hands. Just collecting his thoughts. It was at this point, if he hadn't been so caught up in his head, Patton would've noticed someone enter his room.

It wasn't until a voice spoke out, did he notice.

"And what, do tell, is wrong with you, my dear?" Deceit was standing, not far from the door.

This wasn't the first time Deceit had shown up under circumstances like this, on bad days like this. The nickname had appeared after the third time, once Patton was more comfortable with him showing up.

Even though this wasn't exactly unexpected, Patton jumped a little. He looked up at the figure, relaxing a little when he realised who it was.

"I'm fi-"

"Why would you even try lying to me, of all sides?" Deceit started walking over, a small smile playing at his lips.

Patton just looked down again, muttering an apology. He'd 'pretended' on instinct.

"Why are you here, not that it's nice to chat, but.." Patton shrugged, trying to get his point across and failing a little.

Deceit stood in front of him. "You've been lying to yourself and others the entire day-"

"Not lying! I wasn't lying to them, I was just pretending."

"Right, right."

Deceit sat next to him then waited for Patton to react or say something. He got a reaction, just not one he'd expected. He'd simply leant his head in the dark side's shoulder, closing his eyes.

After a long moment's quiet, Deceit spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you really want to hear it?" Patton said, his voice almost a joking tone. It was all parts of a defensive mechanism, both knew it too.

Deceit shook his head, something Patton knew meant the opposite. So he began explaining, sitting up. He pulled his legs up on the bed so he was cross-legged. Part of him wished he still had the physical contact with the other side, but didn't even want to look into why.

"That's the thing- I don't even know what's wrong. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And - and I guess-" Patton stopped talking for a second to think through his words.

He carried on his little vent, all the while being listened too carefully. He got across how frustrated he was with his feelings, how he didn't know why he sometimes got like this. Once he felt tears spill from his eyes, he stopped talking.

"My dear, I can't explain your feelings to you, but I can offer you a place to talk."

Patton smiled a small, ghost of a smile and nodded.

The lying trait shuffled so he was sat next to Patton, cross-legged the same as he was. He reached over, gently taking his glasses off his face. He conjured a tissue and whipped carefully at the tears.

In a way, they were just as vulnerable as each other right now. Patton letting his honesty feelings out to someone meant he had his gaurd down, not that he felt he needed it up around Deceit anymore. Deceit dropped the 'bad guy' act whenever he was with Patton, especially at times like this. Both felt totally comfortable with each other.

Once Patton stopped crying, Deceit handed him his glasses, trying to pay no mind to the their touch lingered.

When their eyes met again, Patton was smiling genuinely once more.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Quite a bit, yep."

"I'm totally not glad."

Patton laughed at the obvious lie. "I know you are" He paused then smiled softly. "You said you'd be here when I needed to talk and- well of course you can come to me for the same- but is there anything else I can come to you for?"

Instantly Deceit's mind when to dirtier places then he'd admit to thinking of Patton in, as beautiful as that would be.

"Patton... What are you asking me for...?" He asked, genuine caution in his voice.

Morality laughed, "Well I'm not sure what you're thinking of, but if your comfortable with it, I'd love to cuddle. I just wasn't sure if you'd be comfy with it or, yknow" He shrugged and smiled.

Deceit noted how Patton did have at least some clue what he had been thinking of, again with the lying. But he didn't call him out on it, why would he?

Instead he nodded and almost instantly felt himself pulled into a tight hug. It had definitely been a while since he'd been held like this, but nothing could compare to the way Patton had his head pushed into his shoulder, how he'd wrapped his arms around him. Just holding him.

It didn't take long for him to react, wrapping his arms around him. Leaning his head down against him.

"Hey, Dee, would it be okay if you stayed here for a bit?"

Deceit pulled away a little, leaving them close, face to face. "I'd love to." He tried to put the sudden red blush on Patton's face down to excitement or happiness. It would be nice if he felt that way about him, wouldn't it?

"Patton, what's with that face? You 'don't' look as if you've just fallen in love." He laughed softly, about to move away.

"Well, maybe not quite like that..." Patton kept his head down. Almost nervously his eyes flicked up to meet Deceit's once again. His face was beat red, a small, hopeful smile was showing too. Still, it was clear he hadn't planned to do this anytime soon.

"What!?" Deceit's voice came out louder then expected, causing Patton to jump a little, then giggle.

I didn't /just/ fall in love." He replied. That part was true.

"Patton, you made it sound like you were in love with me." He hissed out, keeping it straight to the point.

Patton laughed. "No... No not.." He faltered over his words, knowing there was no point to lying. He sighed, his expression changing to something upsettingly close to regret.

"Okay, listen, I don't know how to feel. You're amazing, Dee, that's why. There's something about you that I can't get enough of either, you're kind and you help me and of course I love you, I love all the sides, but you're different-" Patton stopped his sudden blurted confession, his hand forcefully clamping over his own mouth.

Deceit felt the colour return to his cheeks in a hard blush he'd never admit to having. "Sorry, my dear, you were spiralling a little." Patton's hand dropped and he nodded.

"You know it's true though, I wouldn't lie to you."

"In that case, now would be the 'worst' time to tell you something I've wanted to for a while." Deceit took a deep breath, and gently cupped Patton's face. He confesses his feelings, how he felt the same as Patton, how in love he was with this perfect person.

This ended with the two of them closer once more, their foreheads pushed together.

"Dee, can I kiss you?"

"Absolutely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEAsE gIVe mE ReQuEsTS
> 
> seriously, if you have already requested or have a ship that's already been done, please slide me a request. You don't have to have a headcannon or anything like that, just give me a ship and I'll write it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me some comments of request or anything really :D


End file.
